Feliz cumpleaños, Fresito
by Kimi Deathberry
Summary: Era su cumpleaños, y solo faltaba ella para que fuese feliz.


¡Yo! despues de muchos años luces, vuelvo con un oneshot, por el cumpleaños de nuestra fresita-kun!

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ICHIGO! ¡TE AMAMOS INCONDICIONALMENTE!

Este pequeño aporte al fandom, lo acabo de escribir, rapidito, la inspiración llegó y no podía dejarla escapar. No esta corregido y siempre tengo fallos con los acentos. Así que a pesar, espero lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

.

.

Se sentía exasperado, llevaba cuatro largas horas en una fiesta sorpresa que ni siquiera deseaba, no es que no agradeciera el detalle de sus hermanas y padre en organizarle una fiesta por su cumpleaños número veintisiete, y lo único que deseaba en realidad era tomar una relajante ducha y tirarse en la cama a dormir, ese era el verdadero deseo del joven Kurosaki, o tal vez no, tal vez deseaba algo más para que su cumpleaños fuese perfecto.

Ichigo observó con detenimiento la habitación, estaban todos, algunos amigos de la primaria con quienes aún conserva sus lazos de amistad, sus grandes amigos de la preparatoria, alguna que otras ex novias, su padre, sus preciadas hermanas, amigos de la universidad, hasta compañeros del trabajo, estaban todos, menos una persona, muy importante, quien nunca había dejado pasar la fecha desde que se conocían, su mejor amiga, Rukia.

Con Rukia había surgido un vinculo especial, abrumador y como demasiados altos y bajos, se conocieron en el primer año de preparatoria cuando ella entro como nueva en el segundo periodo, había congeniado en seguida, haciendo chispas cuando se encontraban y forjando una amistad indestructible, fueron mejores amigos, fueron su primer amor y la primera experiencia del otro, aunque terminaron, siguieron su amistad y fortaleciéndola aún más si era posible, seguían siendo mejores amigos, a pesar de la distancia y poca comunicación. Para él era tan especia, que daría su vida si fuese necesario, y sabía que era reciproco.

Sonrió con amargura, aun tenia sentimientos por esa pequeña demonio, a pesar de haber probado otros cuerpos y besado otros labios, nadie se comparaba a Rukia, y le dolía que no estuviera allí, en su cumpleaños, el primer año en que no la pasaba junto a ella, tal vez era un indicio de que debía acostumbrarse.

—¡O-nii-chan! —Repitió Yuzu una o dos veces para llamar la atención de su hermano mayor —¿La estas pasando bien, Onii-chan? —Lo miró preocupada, Ichigo estaba sentando solo en el sofá pensando, mientras los dem{as estaban festejando, hasta no parecía su fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Ah, eh… no es eso Yuzu, solo estoy cansado… — Yuzu parecía meditarlo un poco— Mucho trabajo... —Atinó a decir Ichigo.

—Déjalo Yuzu, Ichi-nii debe de estar lloriqueando porque no está Rukia-chan —Dijo muy perspicaz Karin.

—¡No es cierto! —Se defendió Ichigo frunciendo aun más el entrecejo, Yuzu no pudo contener una risita y Karin alzó una ceja descarada, él las miró indignado.

—Está bien Onii-chan, si quieres cortamos el pastel y así te puedes ir a descansar a tu departamento—Ichigo asintió levemente, mientras que las gemelas Kurosaki se lanzaban miradas cómplices.

El trayecto a su departamento fue tranquilo, al entrar a la estancia, lleno sus fosas nasales con el olor tan suyo que este desprendía, fue directo al baño y tomó una larga y relajante ducha, como había deseado desde el principio, y al salir se colocó un mono de algodón y se lazó en su cama cerrando los ojos.

 _Rukia, condenada bruja del demonio_ — Pensó decepcionado, ni siquiera una llamada, faltaba poco menos de una hora para que acabara el maldito día de su cumpleaños, y ella ni siquiera le había llamado, se sentía enojado por darle mucha importancia, tal vez ella tuvo un día agotador y lo olvidó, luego le llamaría, estaba seguro, eran mejores amigos, eso era algo que estaba claro.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de caer dormido, un ruido proveniente de la cocina, lo despertó, miró la hora y era casi media noche, ¿Quién pudo haber entrado a estas horas?. _Por favor que no sea una de mis ex locas_ —Pensó el Kurosaki. Con sigilo salió de la habitación y se adentro en la sala que estaba a oscura, pero se podía ver con claridad gracias a la luz que provenía de la cocina, se acercó sin hacer ruido alguno y lo que encontró allí lo dejó pasmado en el sitio con el corazón acelerado.

Ver la pequeña figura de Rukia arrecostada sobre la encimera tratando de alcanzar algo del estante de arriba, Esa pequeña figura estaba allí, en su hogar, no se había olvidado de él. Algo en él se movió, lo hizo sonreír como siempre lo hacia su sola presencia.

Carraspeó, haciendo que ella se asustara, casi tumbando las dos copas que había tratado de alcanzar, ella ladeo levemente para mirar a la entrada de la cocina topándose con la figura prominente de Ichigo, ahogo un gritito lastimero.

—Estas aquí… —Obvio ella.

—Es mi casa… —Sonrió él, la verdad es que no podía con la emoción.

—Yuzu y Karin me aseguraron de que llegarías más tarde… —tragó grueso al ver como Ichigo se le acercaba.

—Son unas tramposillas mis hermanas… —Sonrió aun más al sentirla cerca de él y poder aspirar su dulce aroma, tomó dos copas y la dejo sobre la encimera —¿No me darás un abrazo? Me hiciste sufrir todo el maldito día pensando que te habías olvidado…

Protesto él en tono ofendido mientras ella soltaba una risita burlona. Coloco sus manos en cada hombro de él y se impulso hacia arriba rodeando su cadera con sus delgadas y torneadas piernas, con sus brazos rodeo su cuello y acerco su rostro al de él dándole un corto beso en los labios.

—Feliz cumpleaños fresito… —Susurro, para luego sonreir.

—Ahora si es feliz… —No aguantó más las ansias y se fundió en un ardiente beso con su mejor amiga, su compañera, la mujer de su vida, la única a la que ha amado y la que siempre estará allí para él.

A pesar de la distancia, del poco contacto que mantienen con el otro, saben perfectamente que se pertenecen, porque son almas gemelas, están destinados a estar juntos. Sin importar que, sin importan quien. Aunque no estén oficialmente juntos como pareja, y sigan negando lo que sienten ocultándolo en que son mejores amigos. Ella es para él y él es para ella.

No solo hacía de su cumpleaños el más feliz de sus días, hacia de sus días los más felices de solo tenerla, para él.

Ambos se separaron por falta de aliento, y pegaron sus frentes sin abrir los ojos —Ichigo…

—¿Ummm?

—Creo que deberíamos de ser serios y dejar de estar jugando a los más que amigos menos que amantes…—Él sonrió, eso era lo que realmente quería desde que terminaron su relación amorosa cuando apenas tenía diecisiete años.

—Entonces ahora eres mi novia, mejor amiga —Se lazó a devorar de nuevo sus labios sin dejarla protestar en lo absoluto.

De verdad que ahora si tenía el mejor cumpleaños de todos, con él mejor regalo del mundo. Ahora solo falta la pedida de matrimonio que será el próximo catorce de enero, tenía que pensar en cada detalle.

.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, besotes azucarados enormes para todos :Inserte_emoji_de_corazón:.**


End file.
